Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Great Pie War
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War". A Lesson In Loving Your Family BabySitter in De-Nile Cast: * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot as Miriam * Mickey and Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Carrot Family as Aaron and Moses' parents * Yasha (An American Tail) as Moses * Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Aaron * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as The French Peas as Egyptians Guards * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Miss Achmetha as Pharoah's daughter * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Jimmy Gourd as the lifeguard The Blues with Jerry Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) as Blind Lemon Lincoln * Penny (101 Dalmatians) as Poodle * Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Oscar the Polish Caterer Jerry and the Great Pie War Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Duke * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Lucas * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Sweet Sweet Petunia * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Nona * Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Lunt as Otis the Elevated * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Mr. Nezzer as Novak * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Scallion #1 as the Abbott of Costello * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Irwin * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as as Sleepless Knight * Unnamed Villager Woman as Herself * Villager Women with Tan Dress as Herself * Unnamed Village Man as Himself * Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Himself * A Pea With Brown and Gray Hat and Gray Shirt as Himself * Mary as Herself * Mary with Dark Pink Dress as Herself * Peasants as Themselves * A Pea With Gray Hat as Himself * Garry Pea as Himself * Nemo Pea as Himself * Manny Pea as Himself * A Pea With Gray Hood as Himself * Unnamed Villager Boy as Himself * Villager Boy as Himself * A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf as Himself Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE Produced by SUSAN KAPIGIAN DAVID PITTS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM Production Coordinators COLIN M. DAVIS LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ANDREW YOUSSI Written by JIM FISHER ROBERT G. LEE JIM STAAHL Storyboarding by TOD CARTER BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director WOOJIN CHOI Concept Art JOSEPH SAPULICH JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Additional Concept Art PAUL CONRAD BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices David Cross Jim Cummings Anna Farris Eli Fucile Kelsey Grammer Bill Hader Jennifer Hale Eric Jacobsen Peter Jacobson Kelly MacDonald Joe Mantenga Jack McBrayer Raymond S. Perci John C Reiley Dwight Schultz Roger Craig Smith Emma Thompson Alan Tudyk Kristen Wiig Crowd Extras JOSEPH SAPULICH JOE SPADAFORD Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by JOEL MAINS Online Editors ADAM GARNER BRYAN UREN Offline Editor ADAM GARNER Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Dialog Editors ADAM BOLDUC ADAM FRICK CG Supervisor JEFF BELL Modeling Supervisors MARK NEYSMITH PATRICK PAUTLER Modeling Artists TITO BELGRAVE ALLANLEE CALDER STEVEN CHEN JEFF DRIVER MIKE GAUTHIER KEVIN KELM IAIN MCLUCKIE MARC SOULIERE MICHELLE ZHANG Animation Supervisors MIKE CHAFFE PAUL KOHUT Character Animators MOYSIS ANTONIOU MARY BEKIARIS PATRICE BERUBE JACQUES BRYUNS SEAN COGHLIN MICHAEL DEMUR EMILY DOEHLER-KNOX JONAH FRIEDMAN DANIEL KRZYWANIA SONIA LUK PAUL MCLENNAN ERIC MURRAY PRAVEEN NADARAJU DAN TURNER Lighting Supervisors MAGED HENEIN SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists SEAN COGHLIN MATT COLLIE CHRISTOPHER DERWIANKO KANG SUB LEE DOMINIC MENEGON Lighting T.D. MARK BODANIS Effects Supervisor WARREN LAWTEY Effects Artist EDDY YIFENG XUAN Lead Compositors ALAN KENNEDY PAUL STODOLNY Compositors ALLISON GARDNER BRYAN UREN Directors of Technical Development TERRY DALE JOS’H R. L. FULLER Render Management RON MARINIC Software Development MIKE HARRIS TOMMY ZHU Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Mixing ADAM FRICK Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Instruments TIM HODGE JOHN TRAUSCHT Choir KURT HEINECKE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Office Manager CRYSTAL HENRICKSON Studio Systems Administrators ANDREW KLAASSEN DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Assistant To Terry Pefanis MAUREEN SCALLON Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel